Final Fantasy 17 A Cetra Lives
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: We Were Strangers Starting Out On A Journey, Never Dreaming What we would have to go threw, Now here we are, and im suddenly standing, At the Beginning With You...
1. Charater Page

Charater Page For   
  
~ Final Fantasy 17 - A Cetra Lives ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK This Story Is About Matt Gainsborough Who Is Aeris Gainsborough's Brother. Papers From ShinRa  
Stated That Matt Was Dead And That Aeris Was The Last Cetra, Or Ancient.But, After 10 Years Matt  
Has Returned To The Newly Rebulit Midgar To Find His Sister. He Finds Out From Aeris' Stepmother,  
Who Moved Back To Midgar, That Aeris Had Died And Returned To The Planet. Now Matt Is The Last  
Cetra AND SHINRA KNOWS! Matt Must now Fight Aganst The ShinRa To Save Himself.  
  
  
In This Story Matt Is Joined By 8 Other People. Tifa And Cloud Have Gotten Married And Have Had  
Two Kids, A Boy And A Girl. Tifa and Cloud Passed Down Their Skills To Their Kids, Teaching Them  
How To Fight And Use Materia. Their Names Are Amatsu And Mia. Matt Meets Them while Fixing Up   
Aeris' Church. Marlene Wallace, Barret's Daughter, Will Be Joining Them Also. Marlene Uses  
Special Frying Pans As Her Weapon. One Of Red XIII's Cubs, Red XIIII, Who Lived In Cosmo Canyon  
With Red XIII, Joins Matt and The Gang When They Travel To Cosmo Canyon. Thats 4 Friends 4 More  
To Go! Cid FINALLY Proposed To Shera And They Had A Son Named Shiro. Cid Passed His Skills Of The  
Spear To Shiro Who Joins Matt When Him And The Gang Reach Rocket Town. Yuffie Never Got Married  
But She Had A Daughter With Reno. Their Daughter's Name Was Kiki. Yuffie, Like All The Other   
Parents, Gave Her Skills Of The Ninja To Kiki. Cait Sith is now Called Cait Sith Model 3!!  
Ok THIS MIGHT BE HARD TO BELIVE! But Vincent Had A Son Which He Named Dracon. dracon is Just Like  
His Dad, Deadly And Strange. Dracon Uses A Gun Like Vincent Also.  
  
  
Heres The Bad News, SEPHIROTH HAS BEEN AWOKEN AND WANTS REVENGE!! Hes Next Target Is The Only   
Now Remaing Cetra: MATT!  
  
  
  
If Yall Want Me To To Write The Story Reveiw!! 


	2. The Journey Begins

( I've taken the advise of someone and made the years longer by 8, makeing it 18 years later!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
  
  
  
There was once a large and dark city called Midgar. Then 18 years ago, it was crushed by the   
ultimate magic, METEOR. Now it has been rebulit into a small and cheerful city. Every sector  
was rebuilt and even the church in the slums was rebuilt and the flowers grew beautifuly.But  
there was one thing missing from the slums: The Flower Girl.But now there is a new person to  
take care of the flowers. Aeris' lost brother Matt.He had lost his memory of anything that happend to   
him while he was a baby. Matt lives in Aeris' old house. Aeris' step-mother stayed in Kalm where she   
sadly died of a heart-attack.He thought he was a only child.Untill one day, when Matt received a gift, there   
was no name just a note saying " She Would Have Wanted You To Have This." and inside the gift was a   
staff. Matt took the staff to a nearby weapon shop and found out that the staff was called " Mythril Rod".  
Four days after receiveing the Mythril Rod, Matt received a letter. Again there was no name but, this letter   
held the key to Matt's past as a Cetra. It stated what had happend to his sister and what he now must do.  
While Matt was reading the letter, 4 important looking people stood infront of his house.There was 3 men   
and a women. They were the Turks. Reno, Rude, Tsung, And Elena are still alive and still work for ShinRa,  
which was rebuilt. ShinRa was now runned by Scarlet, who sadly servived.  
  
( Ok Ok im done writeing info now onto the talking!! )  
  
Suddenly, Matt heard a knock at the door. " Comeing!" He said and put the letter down next to the Mythril  
Rod and walked to the door.Matt opened the door and looked at the Turks. " Hello can i um help you?" he   
said stareing at them. " Hello. Are You Matt Gainsborough?" Tsung said. " Umm....Yea why?" Matt said  
looking a bit shocked they knew his name. " Could you please come with us. We don't wanna hurt you."  
Reno said takeing out his electic rod. Matt slammed the door and ran to the tabel, grabbed his staff, and   
ran upstairs. He grabbed his Restore,All,Deathblow,Emeny Skill,Fire,Barrier, and Full Cure Materia and  
put them into his Materia bag along with 5 summon materia: Shiva,Ramuh,Ifrit,Titan, and Kjata. Matt held   
his staff in his hand and jumped out his window, landing safely on the ground. Matt ran past the Turks who  
were trying to get inside his house. Matt ran to the gate seperating Secter 7 from this one. Matt asked the   
guard to open the gates for him. The guard nodded and opened the gates and let Matt threw to Sector 7.  
Matt sighed adn walked into a little town near a bar called Tifa's 8th Heaven. Matt walked to a inn and payed   
for a room. Matt put his mag of materia on the night stand next to the bed and stood his staff on the wall next to   
him. Matt layed on the bed and sighs. " Guess Im on the run now. Those men were from ShinRa.But why are they  
after me?" Matt thought as he fell asleep. 


	3. The Strifes

Chapter 2- The Strifes  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt woke up the next morning before the sun had come up.He yawned  
and got outta bed. He walked to the window and looked around.When  
his eyes came across a bar with a backward, he watched as it looked as  
2 parents trained their 2 kids. " Why are they *yawn* up this early.." He   
said and got dressed. He stopped to look at the time. " hmm.....6 A.M..."  
He thought and pick up his things. He put his materia pouth in his pocket  
and held his hand.Matt silently walked outta the inn and walked infront   
of the bar.He stayed silent untill he heard his stomach growl. " Heh well  
better find something to eat!" He said with a smile and walked into Tifa's  
8th Heaven.   
  
  
There were already 5 people sitting down and eating.Matt sighed and sat  
down at a tabel in a corner.He leaned his staff aganst the tabel. He stayed  
silent untill a yound waitress about his age walked up to him. " What can   
I get ya?" she said flipping her brown hair back. " Anything " Matt said  
answerd sighing. The waitress smiled and went back to the bar" She told  
the women behind the bar Matt's order and then told the 2 cooks behind   
the bar. Tifa looked at Matt and gasped seeing his green eyes and his Mythril  
Staff. She ran to one of the cooks leaveing the young waitress behind.  
" Impossibel!" A man with blonde spinky hair said leaveing his son to tend to  
the cooking. " Cloud you don't think that boy is...." Tifa said looking from Matt  
to Cloud. The bar was now empty with only Matt in a corner. Cloud could only  
stare as their daughter brought Matt his food.Cloud and Tifa walked up to Matt.  
" Hello Im Cloud and this is my wife, Tifa." Cloud said introdusing both of themselfs.  
" Hi im Matt Gainsborough." Matt said smiling. Tifa's eyes widend. " Do you have  
a sister by the name of Aeris?" Cloud asked. " Yes Why?" Matt said with a smile.  
" We were friends of your sister. She always said she had a little brother but we  
did'ent belive her. Now here you are! With one of her staffs and her green eyes!"  
Tifa said as Cloud nodded. " Wow! Its very nice to meet you! So did Aeris have  
alot of friends?" Matt said looking at the young waitress and a boy around his age  
too. " Oh don't mind them. Thats our son and daughter, Amatsu and Mia. Kids! come   
here for a second!" Cloud said as the two walked over. " Kids, meet Matt. Hes the lost  
brother of our friend Aeris." Tifa said with a smile. " Hiya!" Mia said smiling. " Hey" Amatsu  
said. Mia looked like her mother. She had short brown hair that would go down to the middel  
of her back and she had hazel-brown eyes. Amatsu looked just like his dad. He had short bloned  
spiky hair and had ice blue eyes." Pleased to meet you." Matt said smiling. " If you don't have   
anywhere to stay, you could stay in the guest room in our house." Tifa said. " That would be great  
Thanks!" Matt said warmly.   
  
  
That night, Matt,Mia,and Amatsu walked back to the strife's house while Tifa and Cloud cleaned up alittle.  
" Wow! Nice House!" Matt said looking around the mansion-like house. "Thanks. When you have a whole   
family running one bar the money pours in!" Mia said with a laugh. Matt follows Mia up to his room looking   
around the large house. " Heres your room Matt. Hope you like it." Mia said smiling. " Thanks Mia! This is a   
great room." Matt said sitting on the bed. " If you need anything, i'll be in the next room ok?" Mia said. " Ok   
thanks." Matt said and smiled. Mia smiled and said " Ok Good Night Matt.". " Good Night Mia." Matt said as Mia  
closed the door and walked to her room. Matt yawned and climbed into the bed and turned out the light. " Well  
guess tomarrow its back to finding out more about my life as a cetra.Hmm wonder if Mia and Amatsu would come   
with me. Hehe Mia's kinda cute." he thought as he fell asleep into the silent black night. 


	4. Perfect Moment Ruined!

Chapter 3-Perfect Moment Ruined!  
  
  
  
  
Matt woke up around 3 the next morning. He decided to leave before anyone could see him.   
Matt quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed. He opened the door and peered out to see   
if anyone was comeing." Good no ones comeing so better get out without haveing to wake anyone..."  
he whispered to himself and tip-toed outta the room and down the hall holding his staff. He heard a   
loud snoreing comeing from Amatsu's room and held back a laugh. Once Matt got down the stairs   
he walked out of the door and closed it slowly behind him. He sighed and walks away takeing one   
last look at the house before walking out of the town. As He walked toward the gate outta Sector 7  
he took one last glimpse at everything around him. As Matt turned the corner, he heard a voice.   
" Heh Good Morning!!" the voice said. " Ahh!! Mia what are you doing here?!" Matt said with a surprised  
face. " Your ganna need a guild to get around Midgar. And your ganna need someone who knows the   
guards at each gate! Me!!" She said smiling. She streched and fixed the black short skirt she was wearing   
along with a white tank top. " Well I uh...........I guess so...." Matt said sighing." Oh good! Now we can get to   
know each other!" Mia said smileing. She ran up to Matt and hooked her arm with his and walked to the gate.  
She asked the gaurd if they could pass and he opened the gate and the two walked to a mini playground.   
" Mom and Dad used to take me and Amatsu here all the time." She said running to a slide that had a moggel   
frame. She climbed up to the top and sat down. " Hey Matt! Over Here!" She said waveing her hand. Matt   
smiled and climbed up the moggel and sat next to her. " So where did you live before comeing to Sector 7?"   
Mia asked looking at him. " I used to live in a very beautiful place where the flowers grew perfectly. Untill........"   
his voice trailed on. " Oh...Im Sorry....I did'ent mean to get into anything personal." Mia said looking down.   
Matt smiled " Its okay. I lived in that house till the ShinRa found something out about me.They started comeing   
to my house and makeing threats to make me come with them. I rufused every time but the day i came to   
Sector 7, The Turks came this time. They almosted forced em to go with them, but i escaped out of a window   
and ran into Sector 7.And now im sitting here with you talking about all this!" he said with a laugh.Mia just smiled   
and streched. Matt smiled watching her. " Man shes really cute" he thought to himself. Mia looked at him and   
smiled. " So Mia.......Umm....You have a boyfriend?" Matt asked looking up. Mia blushed and giggeled. " No  
but because of my job, I get hit on all the time!" she said and they both laughed. They stared at each other and   
did'ent notice they were getting inches closer to each other. Then, when they were just as close as a string the gate   
to Sector 7 opened and out walked....Amatsu! Mia jumped up. " Amatsu!!! What are you doing here!!" She screamed at  
her brother." I watched you sneak outta the house and i followed you." Amatsu said looking from Matt to Mia.  
" Uhh.....Nothing Happend!!" Matt said still blushing. Amatsu grinned " Okay Whatever" He said. Amastu walked   
up to them and looked at them. " Yeah Im Suuuure It Was Nothing." He said with a laugh. " So Matt where are we ganna  
go" Mia said looking at him after jumping off the moggel fram." Well i guess we can go to Wall Market for now. I need to   
buy some new weapons and materia." Matt said checking how much gil he had." Ok so how do we get to Wall Market  
anyway..." Amatsu said looking around. Mia sighed " You are such a idiot!!! We Go that way!!" she screamed and pointed  
to a dirt road. Matt laughed and jumped off the moggel and started running. " Last one To Wall market pays for dinner!!"  
He said and ran out fo sight down the road." Im not paying!!" Mia said and ran after him. Amatsu looked at them.  
" Hey No Fair!!!! ERRRRR!!!!" He said dashing after Mia and Matt. 


	5. Wall Market

Chapter 4: Wall Market  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You could probaly guessed Amatsu lost and had to pay for dinner!! As the three  
ate, Mia asked " So Matt, What is a Cetra? Mom and Dad Never talked About   
It." Matt swollwed what he was eating. " A Cetra Is A Person Who Has The   
Ability To Talk With The Planet. They Also Have A Huge Amount Of Magic Power  
And They Can Heal People with Strong Spells. Sence I Last Heard, A Cetra  
Has The Power To Call Forth The Ultimate White Magic, HOLY." He said. " Hey!  
Don't Eat To Much!! I only got enough for THIS dinner!!" Amatsu said eating   
about 7 bowls of rice and noodels. Mia and Matt just blinked and watched. Then   
Mia sighed " He's telling us not to eat alot and look at him!! WORKING ON HIS   
EIGHTH BOWL OF FOOD!!" she said glareing at Amatsu. Matt laughed and   
eat the rest of his food. Amatsu looked around for a waitress. " Hey Miss!!   
Can I Have One mor- " But before Amatsu could finish his sentence,   
Matt wacked him with his staff. " No more Food For You Or We'll be Broke!!"   
He said and Mia agreed. " Your No Fun. " Amatsu said pouting.  
  
  
After dinner, they walked around Wall Market till the found a Inn. Although   
Matt   
wanted to buy some new materia and weapons, he offered to pay for the rooms.   
Sadly, he only had enough for 2 rooms. " Well!! Im sleeping in the one bed room   
sence I payed for dinner." Amatsu said stomping off into the room. Mia and Matt   
sighed at the same time and went to the other room. " You know, your brother likes  
to complain." Matt said putting his things on a table. " He thinks complaining is a joy."   
Mia said looking around the room. She then ran to a bed and threw herself on it   
bouceing up and down. Then the bed gave a loud sound and broke." Holy son of a   
what the hell!?!?!" Mia screamed rolling off the bed. Matt started laughing.   
Mia jumped up and looked at the bed. " Hehehe I did'ent mean to do that!!" She   
said then started laughing with Matt. " Hey I Got an Idea" Mia said snickering softly   
holding up a bag of flour and green food coloring. " What ya ganna do with- Ohh!!!! "   
Matt laughed softly and him and Mia tip-toed into Amatsu's room snickering softly. "   
This is what you get for eating to much" Mia said.  
  
The next morning, Amatsu woke up and yawned. " What a strange dream......." He   
said to himself and got dressed.He walked outta his room and into the room Mia   
and Matt were in. Matt was still sleeping on the broken bed and Mia was in the other.   
" HEY SLEEPY HEADS WAKE UP!!!!" Amatsu screamed and Matt and Mia jolted up   
holding in laughs as the looked at Amatsu's face. " Hey Bro! I think The Food Changed   
Ya Face!!!" Mia said laughing.Amatsu looked in a mirror and gasped. He's face was   
covered in this floury green skin!! He paniced and rushed to the bathroom. He stuck he's   
face in the sink full of water and looked and screamed in rage. " MATT!!!!! MIA!!!!!!!" He   
said as he stormed outta the bathroom but Mia and Matt were gone! They were sprinting   
to the nearest house. Amatsu stared sprinting after them. " Get Bakc Here You!!!!" He   
screamed. " Hahahah!!!!" Matt and Mia laughed as they ran down the path to Matt's House.   
This was going to be a day they never would forget! 


End file.
